


Made It Out Alive

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lavender was relieved that it was finally over.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Padma Patil
Kudos: 4





	Made It Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Lavender stood shakily, wiping the blood from her hands. He was dead. She had killed him…

"Lav!" a voice cried.

Lavender turned around, stepping away from the lifeless body on the ground. Looking up, she saw Padma running towards her.

"Lavender, are you all right?" Padma asked worriedly, checking Lavender over.

She nodded. "I'm fine, Padma."

"You're bleeding!" she shrieked, pulling the cloth away from Lavender's shoulder. There was a gash on her arm, bleeding profusely. Lavender hadn't even realized it was there.

She swayed on her feet, the darkness swallowing her whole.

* * *

Lavender cracked an eye open. The sun was shining brightly through the window.

"Lavender?" Padma's soft voice rang out.

"Padma?" Lavender whispered. She felt awful.

A small hand grasped hers tightly. "Thank Merlin you're alive."

"What happened?" she asked, pulling upright. Her should hurt with every movement.

"When you were fighting Greyback, he managed to scratch you…"

Lavender felt the dread well up inside. "But it wasn't a full moon, so what'll happen?"

"Bill Weasley came in earlier, he explained it to me. During the full moon, you'll be on edge, but you won't transform. A few wolfish tendencies might appear, but that's all."

Lavender let out a sigh of relief, letting her head roll back.

"The War's over?"

Padma nodded. "It's all over, we're okay."

Lavender gave her lover a small smile. "We did it."

"And we're alive, together."

Lavender nodded. She may have been cursed, but she was alive, and that's what mattered.


End file.
